Stuck
by mcmachine
Summary: In the middle of a storm with flickering power, Arizona and April get stuck in an elevator. Arizona provides some unique comfort.
1. Chapter 1

The day had been absolute chaos. Rain was normal in Seattle but even inside the hospital, Arizona could hear the rumble of thunder from outside, nearly shaking the building. Lightning was sure to follow but there were no windows around for her witness it. Even though a storm was normal, this particular one wasn't. The hospital was in overdrive with everything going on, the emergency room more busy than normal with the flooded streets, and power outages had been threatening the entire city according to the news. Hopefully, it would only be a few more hours before the worst of it passed. She didn't mind the weather that much as long as she wasn't driving, but the kids in the pediatric ward didn't seem to like it being quite so loud and violent, understandably.

A page to the E.R. from her favorite trauma surgeon and current girlfriend had sent her in a rush down the hallway, momentarily missing the days when she could just roll down them in her heelies. It had been a long time since she could do that, but Arizona was happy with her life here and with April.

Pressing the button to the elevators, she waited patiently for only a few seconds before the familiar ding occurred. The lights flickered and her gaze was drawn away to look at the flurry of activity down the hallway, nurses and doctors rushing around to make sure that everything was taken care of, slight pause taken by the inconsistency in the lights. Generators were there for a reason, backups for almost everything out of necessity. It would be okay.

As the elevator doors opened up again, the blonde spun back around to face him again. Her face lit up with joy when a familiar redhead was spotted on the other side of the doors.

"Hey!" Arizona chirped as she stepped forward, greeting her girlfriend with a sweet kiss.

"Hey, you," April replied with a soft smile after returning the kiss. "I was hoping to run into you."

"I was just on my way down to see you." The blonde turned away for a moment to press the button down to the floor, her arms wrapping around the redhead's slender waist and pulling her in closer. For the moment, they were the only two on the particular shaft, though that could have changed at any given stop along the way.

"Good." She grinned back at her. "A kid came in and it's probably just appendicitis. It's not too bad yet." Arms wrapped around her neck, tucking short blonde hair behind her ear. "Could have paged Karev but I wanted you."

A light giggle escaped. "I like to hear that." Their noses brushed together. "I hope things haven't been too bad for you downstairs. The pediatric ward has been a mess of tears. Once one of my kids started crying about the storm because they're scared of thunder, well, it spread like wildfire. I was relieved to get your page so I could stretch my legs."

"It's been busy but no crying children, so I think that qualifies as a positive," April replied. "The storm is brutal. I've been able to see the rain and lightning and it's just crazy."

"Oh yeah? I–"

Before any more words could come out of Arizona's mouth, the lights inside of the elevator flickered and a nasty screeching noise filled both of their eardrums, loud enough that they reached winced in response. The elevator dragged to a sudden stop around them, the lights off and a red-lit backlit instead providing some minimal lighting. Between floors and no one else in the elevator, the two of them were stuck alone inside.

"What was that?" April questioned, brows forming a furrow and pulling away from her girlfriend slightly.

"Did the elevator just–" More questions came from Arizona as they look around, blinking a few times as their pupils adjusted to the lack of lighting that was now provided. "Okay. Yeah, the elevator just stopped."

"It must be because of the storm," April shook her head, a sigh escaping from her lips.

"It should come back on any moment now," she reminded her. "This is why we have backup power and generators, to avoid stuff like this really happening." Even if did make her a little nervous, too. No one ever wanted to be stuck inside of an elevator regardless of what the conditions were.

The redhead groaned. "Oh god, this is not a good thing." She ran her hands over her face, pushing hair away from it. "This is not good." So much of their time was spent in the elevators here and there when working in the hospital, just a part of it. Yet she didn't know anyone who had actually been stuck inside of one. Until now. "Did you know that twenty-six people a year die from an elevator accident? People think that they're rare but that's a pretty big number."

"April," Arizona said firmly, grabbing the other woman's attention. "We are not going to die. Take a deep breath, okay? We'll probably be stuck in here for a few minutes at most. The power and generators will kick in and it'll reset the elevator to get it working again." She insisted.

"You don't know that." Reflexive words escaped. She took a deep breath as her girlfriend suggested. "But I'm sure you're right. Because bad things never happen in this hospital."

The sarcasm was apparent in her voice and Arizona stared at April for a moment before they both burst out in a bit of pained laughter. Bad things seemed to happen all too frequently to the people of this hospital – neither of them had been able to forget just how traumatic the shooting was a few years ago. Even if it wasn't inside of the hospital, there were still horrific things that had affected the people who worked here. Arizona had lived through that all too terribly with losing her leg in the plane crash.

As another strong clap of thunder shook the hospital, both of them could feel it. April's weight shifted from foot to foot and she let out an uneasy sigh. Storms didn't usually bother her but now that she was stuck inside of an elevator, everything about it was different.

"I do not like this." April rubbed her hands together nervously.

"I know," Arizona murmured softly with a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. "C'mere."

Stepping forward, the blonde leaned in and placed her lips on her girlfriend's gently. A hand went to her small hip and gave a gentle squeeze to try and comfort her just a little bit, not wanting her to get riled up about something that was so out of their control. When their lips separated, Arizona tipped her head forward and allowed it to lean against April's, maintaining close contact with her.

"It'll be fine," she repeated herself, rubbing up and down on her side. "Just try to relax. No need to freak out about it. We'll be down in the E.R. and be treating that little boy in no time."

"I know, I know," April breathed out. "I just need to keep my mind off it. I'm not claustrophobic or anything like that, you know I'm not. It's just a little… weird being stuck inside of a metal box. At least we were on the second floor. If it drops, it's not like we're going very far."

"Don't think like that," Arizona insisted. "Here, I've got an idea."

Stepping behind the redhead, she brushed her hair gently forward so it was all in front of her left shoulder. Both hands went to her shoulders and she gently began to massage and knead the muscles, knowing that it was going to bring April instant relief. Even though her girlfriend almost never requested a massage, it was easy for Arizona to tell exactly how much she loved them. She nearly moaned and groaned during them as much as she did during sex, and she had proved to be quite a noisy lover.

As if April could read her mind, a moan escaped from her lips as thumbs dug into the tense muscles on the back of her shoulder and rubbed deep circles into the tissue and muscles. It felt amazing. Arizona was good with her hands in so many more ways than just surgery.

"Oh, that feels good," she murmured.

"I know," Arizona smirked from behind her. "You're noisy when you're happy." She observed.

"I'm not that noisy." Though April's words were defensive, they weren't as quick or loud as they normally were when she went on the defense, mostly because of how thoroughly satisfied she was with the hands on her back.

"You absolutely are," she disagreed with a chuckle. "That's why we can't do anything in the on-call rooms, because you are an absolute guarantee that some purse nurse or intern in the hallway is going to hear you screaming for me." She teased, leaning forward and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the back on her neck, sucking on the pale skin gently.

A content sigh escaped. "That's only because you're so good at what you do," April murmured as the massaging hands moved lower on her back till thumbs were digging in behind her hips.

"You almost say that like it's a bad thing," Arizona commented.

The next noise that escaped from April was an inappropriate and lascivious sound, belonging more in the privacy of their bedroom than in an elevator shaft, even if it was empty besides the two of them. But she leaned back into her girlfriend just a little more, pressing her back side into Arizona's front.

"It's definitely not a bad thing," she murmured.

"At least it's just the two of us in here, huh?" Arizona teased, sliding her hand around to April's front side. One hand slipped beneath her scrub top, resting on her bare stomach for a moment.

"Oh yeah," she shuddered in response, eyes falling shut again and all her worries forgotten.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do something like this…" The blonde's hand slid up a little higher than before, displacing April's bra as she pushed it up and out of the way to palm a handful of her breast, giving it a firm squeeze that made the other woman moan loudly. Her thumb flickered across her nipple, making it harden. "Or even something like this…" As Arizona spoke again, her hand drifted back down the flat plane of her stomach to the waistband of her navy scrubs, slipping just beneath the material. She cupped her warm core, already able to feel how wet she was from the dampness of her panties. Massaging her always made her horny.

Hips canted forward so April could try and get more of the delicious touch between her legs, tipping her head back so that it rested on Arizona's shoulders and adjusting her stance so that her legs opened up a little wider. "God, Arizona, that feels so good…" she murmured, eyes falling shut.

"I know it does, baby," Arizona smirked, circling her finger around where she knew her clit was and listening to the needy squeal that escaped from her girlfriend. There were few things she enjoyed more than this.

"Oh god–" she gasped out. "Please." There was the begging, unable to stop it.

"I didn't plan on it," she chuckled. "I know exactly how to make you relax and unwind."

"Yes, yes you do." The redhead groaned out in agreement.

Fingers continued their motions, satisfying but not quite enough to bring April over the edge, teetering right between where she wanted it and where she needed it. Arizona was good with women and she knew April's body all too well, exactly what she liked and didn't like, what would leave her wanting for more and how to give her absolutely everything that she needed and more.

But before things could get any farther between the two of them, there was another quick jolt of the elevator that threw them both off balance. Arizona gripped onto April and her hand slipped from the position that it had between her legs. The lights in the elevator flickered again, red during to darkness, then to bright light, and to darkness again before it resumed to where it should have been all along. Each of them blinked quickly to adjust their eyes to the sudden light, having adjusted to the red that it was before. Another quick jerk of the elevator was given and each woman gripped onto the wall.

"What does that mean?" April questioned, torn between how horny and in need of an orgasm she was, and the sudden jerking of the elevator that indicated something else was happening now. Just when she had gotten used to things…

Motion around them began to occur again as the elevator began to continue its descent down to the first floor with the emergency room. April blinked in a daze and Arizona wet her lips, taking a deep breath that was quickly released in the form of a sigh. She had been just as excited about the turn that things had taken.

"I guess the elevator is working again…" Arizona muttered. After a moment, the elevator doors opened again.

The groan that left April's lips this time was one of utter frustration, quickly adjusting her bra, shirt, and plants before anyone could realize that they were disheveled from activities that were far from appropriate in an elevator. She ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out and looked back at her girlfriend, eyes wide with just a little bit of panic from the idea of someone realizing that they had been doing. At least there weren't cameras in the elevators.

"Yeah, I guess so." April let out a shaky breath and stepped out, pausing for Arizona to catch up.

"So, what bed is the kid with possible appendicitis?" Arizona questioned, her lips twisted into something between a smile and a frown, trying to remain with somewhat of a neutral expression on her face.

"Uh, bed four." She answered, blinking a few times and pushing a clearly forced smile across her lips, checking her pager to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"Well, we'll finish what we were doing later." The promise was made with a smile, leaning forward to catch a quick kiss on her lips, much more appropriate than what they had been getting up to before. It would definitely be impossible to keep all of that out of her mind, but at least she knew exactly what the two of them would be doing as soon as all of this was over.

"I'll hold you to it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that you're so claustrophobic." Arizona teased her girlfriend.

A glare was shot her way across the kitchen as she set down her bag, bending down to slip out of her sneakers. It was close to five in the morning and they were just now getting home from work now that things at the hospital had slowed down and the storm had lightened up. Everyone on the night shift could manage what was going on without any extra surgery and they'd managed to not have to run into any extremely flooded areas while driving back to their apartment. Exhaustion didn't even begin to cover how they both felt after that night.

"I am not claustrophobic." April countered, lips pressed together and giving a shake of her head. "But there's nothing comfortable about being stuck inside of an elevator."

"Oh, I think I found something that made you comfortable." The blonde smirked at her.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Only in the moment. I think it made it worse walking around after." She accused.

Flipping on the light switch, April looked around to make sure that there hadn't been any kind of leaks or other issues to worry about from the storm. The time on the oven and microwave were both off which meant that power had been off for some time while they were gone, but it seemed like other than that, there hadn't been any issues at their home that they needed to worry about. That was a good thing. They had both had more than enough going on the hospital that they didn't need more to worry about now.

"Well, I would have made things faster if I had known the power was about to come on. I'm a tease but I'm not that big of a tease." Arizona stated innocently, shoulders giving a small shrug.

"That was… very inappropriate to do." Her girlfriend replied, chewing at her lower lip.

Of course, that was part of the thrill too, even if April didn't have the gall to admit that. There was something a little too exciting about the idea that someone could have seen them at any moment or the two of them could have gotten caught. If it had actually happened, she would have no doubt panicked, but just teetering with the threat of it could be a lot of fun.

"It was," she agreed smoothly. "But I think you still liked it a lot." A smirk appeared on the confident lesbian's features, arms unfolding as she stepped forward to her girlfriend.

"Owen noticed that I was flushed." The redhead pointed out as she leaned back against the counter. "He asked if I had run down the stairs to get there and was confused when I said that I'd been stuck in the elevator. I didn't mention that you were in there with me so he wouldn't put two and two together," she explained. The last thing that she wanted was her boss, who she considered like an older brother, to figure out what naught activity she had been up to.

"But he didn't figure it out?" Arizona questioned, eyebrows raising up. April shook her head. "Then I guess I didn't do a good enough job."

"Arizona–" The whine came out of her lips almost immediately.

Placing her hands on the counter on the outside of April's waist, Arizona effectively pinned her against it with a confident smile on her lips. One knee pressed between the other's thighs just to keep her there, even if it would have been easy for the redhead to escape, she had no intention of going anywhere.

"What are you doing now?" She asked, head ducking down and letting the red hair fall forward.

"I did promise that I'd finish what we started, didn't I?" Arizona countered, tilting her head and allowing her gaze to sweep over the redhead. Her pupils were blown as she watched the other, a small flush of her own coming over her cheeks.

"You did…" April said slowly. Her gaze fell down to the blonde's hands as they hooked around the loops of her belt. "It's also five in the morning and we just had a very long shift."

"It is," she agreed. "But if I try to continue in the morning, you'll whine about needing a shower."

"Who says that I'm in the mood now? I could be mad at you." The redhead attempted.

Instead of giving her a direct answer, the blonde just leaned forward and pressed her lips into the younger woman's, hands sliding to the curve of her hips and holding her close. Both of them were tired but it had been a little hard to forget about what they had gotten up to in the elevator. It had left much left to be desired. They were lucky that they were both good at their jobs and able to come up with focus when it was necessary.

Soft, pale hands rested on the blonde's shoulders as she brought her in closer, rocking her hips gently against the thigh that was positioned between her legs. The friction found there was delicious and she let a content sigh out of her lips when they finally parted just to breathe.

"It seems like you're in the mood to me," Arizona remarked, forehead pressing against the others.

"I am still very, very tired," April remarked. "Bed sounds so nice."

"Mmhm, it does." Although the blonde agreed, it was clear that she still had something else that was not sleeping on her mind. "Can I take you to bed, my love?" She questioned, placing another quick kiss on April's lower lips as she nodded her head to answer.

Their fingers intertwined with one another as they left most of their items laying in the kitchen, heading down the hallway for the short distance to their bedroom. There was no point in flipping on the lights just yet, a little bit of moonlight streaming in the room to make sure that they could see their way without stumbling over anything. Their blinds were still open from earlier in the day, no worries about anyone peeping in given the floor that they were on and the brick wall opposite of them.

"I don't think there's any point of getting into pajamas…" Arizona remarked as she slipped off her jeans, turning to face April.

"Because we'll be up again in a few hours and there's no point in adding them to the laundry?" She replied innocently with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I was thinking because then I'd just have to take them off of you again." She responded.

April's lips pressed together in a thin line, her weight shifting back and forth between each hip. "Well, the temperature is so nice in here with the storm cooling things off…" she started, playing coy. "I suppose that could be managed."

Shimmying out of her own pants and stepping out of them as they pooled around her ankles, she slowly bent down to pick them back up. She tossed them into the clothes bin before stripping out of her strip, too, making sure to take her time just a little bit so she could try and tease Arizona in the same way that the blonde had teased her early in the day. She reached back to unclip her bra as well before finally turning around to face her girlfriend, unsurprised to see that blue eyes were watching her extremely carefully and taking note of every little movement that she made.

"Well, hello…" Arizona drew out slowly, her eyes sweeping over the soft curves of April's body, taking in every little detail of it. She knew every little freckle on her, the birthmark on her leg, all of it intimately well. She had taken her time getting to know it.

"Hi." April's voice was much more of a hush as she responded to her girlfriend.

The blonde stripped out of her own shirt but left it on the floor, focus already on her girl and not caring about making a mess of their room. Let it be messy – it could be something that they dealt with at another time.

"This is my favorite way to see you," Arizona murmured affectionately as she tucked auburn hair behind her ears.

"Overworked and underpaid?" She replied with a laugh.

"Beautiful and about to be in my bed." The blonde responded with a grin, leaning forward and giving her another kiss.

Arms wrapped low around her hips and she pulled the redhead closer to her, backing up until her knees hit the bed and both of them fell onto it. Each one of them was on their sides for a moment as they continued kissing, their legs tangling together as they continued. Both of them with long hair, it's a little hard to keep things out of the way, but it doesn't matter as far as either one of them was concerned. Kissing and more was suddenly the only thing on either one of their minds, the impossibly long day that the two of them had with the storm being completely forgotten.

The blonde's hand ran up the redhead's side, cupping the bottom of her breast gently as she deepened the kiss. It only took a few gentle teases, thumb brushing across rosy nipples and they hardened beneath her touch. A content noise vibrated from April which was swallowed easily in Arizona's mouth.

"I love you, 'Zona," she murmured against the other's lips.

"Well let me show you just how much I love you, hm?" A cocky reply as always.

Moving the both of them, Arizona grabbed April by the wrists to pin her down against the bed, her legs resting in between the redhead's and pressing down against her, using her weight to her advantage. She hovered only a few inches above the other, the majority of their bodies touching.

"Besides, now you can prove to me that you're not claustrophobic." She teased, earning a roll of her eyes and groan from her girlfriend.

Placing one more soft kiss on the redhead's lips, she began the descent down the soft skin of her body, taking her time. April's neck was one of her most sensitive spots and the blond was fully aware of that, making sure to tease and suck the skin, leaving a mark for the morning just above her collarbone and listening to the way that she squealed and gasped beneath her. Sometimes, it was as if she was too easy to get worked up like this – but Arizona wouldn't have had it any other way.

Once she had decided that her neck had been sufficiently teased, a few more kisses were placed on her collarbone and the center of her chest before each soft mound was given attention. Cupping and squeezing them gently, she used her thumbs to draw circles around the sensitive nubs, admiring the perfect shade of pink they were and the way that her nipples stood erect. April's back arched off the bed, seeking out more, and Arizona gave in just enough to dip her head down and place soft, open-mouthed kisses on it. Teeth teased her gently, a little tug and pull, enough to make her moan and whine like crazy but not hurt her.

"Arizona, please," the redhead whined out, a salacious moan following.

"What do you want, baby?" She asked.

"You," April groaned.

Kissing some of the freckles that decorated her chest and stomach as she made her way to settle between the space of April thigh's, the blonde made sure to place an open-mouth kiss on each inner thigh before placing them over her shoulders. This was exactly where she wanted to be. As much fun as teasing was – they were both women. There was no sense in not taking advantage of the fact they were capable of finishing multiple times.

Fingers dug into April's hips to hold them in place as she began, beginning to gently explore her with her mouth. Blonde hair was combed back out of the way as her girlfriend began to clutch onto her needfully, pulling her in tighter between trembling thighs.

April yelled out – a perfect cry of pleasure. Her back arched off of the bed as a skillful tongue began to play with the most sensitive nub between her legs, knowing exactly what to do, all of the little motions that were sure to drive her insane without a lot of time having to be put into it. She held tighter onto Arizona as the noises became louder and vulgar, completely flushed and perspiring. Her chest heaved as she tried to control herself, but there was no use in that. Every sensitive inch of her was being explored and she couldn't hold back. A few more firm touches were all that it took.

"Fuck, fuck!" The redhead cried out as the orgasm washed over her, hips bucking once more despite the tight grip held onto him. Arizona continued to let her ride through the orgasm, gently backing off so she didn't overwhelm her too quickly.

"I know you've been waiting for that, baby," the blonde murmured affectionately, nuzzling her nose against her thigh. "You're so beautiful when you cum," she praised.

"You're so beautiful all the time," April murmured, clearly still in a daze. "C'mere," she requested.

Arizona followed the easy command easily, lifting up and moving up her body to place a gentle kiss on her lips. April was capable of tasting herself on the other, always finding it a little odd, but liking it from the mere association of being with her girlfriend like this. They kissed again for a long moment, not quite as heated as their previous ones, simple and sweet though not quite innocent.

"I love you, Arizona," she murmured, cupping her face gently.

"I love you too, April." The blonde returned the affection again without any hesitation.

"And now, I think it's your turn to prove you're not really the claustrophobic one." April teased, quickly flipping her over to return the favor.


End file.
